


Family

by Blind_Shot



Series: 31 Days of Apex [5]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Bittersweet, Family, Gen, Memories, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Shot/pseuds/Blind_Shot
Summary: Mirage calls his mom from time to time, playing catch up. He likes to show her off to his new family.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812505
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Family

“Ya ma, I’m doing fine! Hey, enough about me. Tell me, how you're holding up?” Mirage gazed back at the screen, his mom looking around and fixing her hair.

Every so often he'll call her, making sure she was comfortable and catching up with her on current events. She's been doing fine lately but she'll have those occasional slip-ups. And Elliot was always there to help her out. She'll be embarrassed, sure, but having her son here always brought a ray of sunshine to her face. She was explaining what was happening back at home, how the nurses were so accommodating lately, and how they've allowed her to cook the family famous pork chops. He loved those pork chops. Then she started reminiscing. He didn't stop her, letting her have her limelight. He did feel a twinge in his heart, as he held a hand over his chest. He remembered how Elijah used to pick on all the brothers, how Ellie used to run around the house, and how Elias was always so loud. Bittersweet memories. He heard sniffling and looked up to see his mom wiping her eyes. 

"Ma, you okay?"

"Oh? Oh, yep, mhm, sweetie, momma's alright, don't you worry about me. I know you must be very busy, I probably shouldn't be keeping you too long." She reached over towards the remote. 

"Nonono ma, you're perfectly fine. Actually, how do you feel about seeing the other Legends? We're about to start having dinner soon and I'm making pork chops. I know how much you love watching me cook." The older woman held her fingers up to her lips, tapping them unconsciously as she was thinking. 

"If that's okay with you, Eli dear." She beamed. 

Mirage loved showing his mom off to the other Legends, each of them finding comfort in the maternal figure. When his mom cracked her way through to Wraith, that’s when the skirmisher started opening up to everyone else. Lifeline, Octane, and Wattson said how she was like a mother they never had. Caustic and Crypto respected her talents in the engineering field. Gibby admired her love for her children. Bloodhound spoke to her about herbs and wildlife. Bangalore and Pathfinder loved learning new recipes from the woman. Even Revenant spoke to her, remembering about older times with her when no one was around. (Mirage knew, his mom usually spilled the beans.) 

And today, she was going to meet Loba. He was afraid of what was going to happen, but put on his best smile and entered the commons with his mom on the little holographic device he had managed to build. It was fantastic, his mom congratulating him on his achievements.

“Good day, beautiful Legends! I have here, Ms. Evelyn Witt! Otherwise known as my mom. Say hi mom.”

“Hello everyone!” She spoke softly, her eyes scanning the room.

Everyone greeted her, running up to see the guest of honor. Mirage spotted his target and brought the device closer to Loba, introducing them.

“Mom, this is Loba, she’s the newest addition. Loba, this is my mom, Evelyn Witt.” Loba curtsied as she peered up to the woman.

“Pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard great things about you.” 

“Oh, I’ve seen you in action! You’re quite a fierce one in the Games aren’t you?” Evelyn grinned as she studied Loba. 

“I like your mother, she’s a better charmer than you.” There were a few snickers heard as Mirage blushed.

“We-Well, I learn from the best! Now, how about we get started on making dinner?” He clapped his hands together and headed into the large shared kitchen. He totally wasn't changing the subject. Nope. He knew he got his charms from his ma.

Pathfinder and Gibby usually helped out with cooking, grabbing the meat and spices needed for the glaze. Everyone else got to getting the silverware and plates while talking with the esteemed guest, gossiping, and learning some new tricks that she would tell them about. Mirage loved times like this. Even though he missed his brothers and being a family just like old times, nothing quite beats the new family he has with his mom and the Legends. One day, he’ll find his brothers and introduce them to his new family. One day.

**Author's Note:**

> Another friendly, lovely fic, about Mirage and his mom. I love to think that they have this connection just like a mother and son would have. Just caring love for each other and those around them. (I really loved this interaction, it's just so cute!)  
> I love feedback! 💓 Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed everything! 🥰


End file.
